


烧酒

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: CP：JJoNak/ryujehong，斜线无意义。两个人已经是会单独出来约会的男男朋友关系。车主要是rnk车，但有足够的jjh明示。本文是微博抽奖得主巨强老师的点文。不过她只点了“打屁股”，其他都是我自由发挥的大白话，和傻白甜。





	烧酒

**Author's Note:**

> CP：JJoNak/ryujehong，斜线无意义。
> 
> 两个人已经是会单独出来约会的男男朋友关系。车主要是rnk车，但有足够的jjh明示。  
本文是微博抽奖得主巨强老师的点文。不过她只点了“打屁股”，其他都是我自由发挥的大白话，和傻白甜。

三瓶烧酒而已，而且柳济鸿确定至少有一半是进了自己肚子；但方星现已经是一副醉醺醺的傻样，让柳济鸿警觉到，如果再喝下去，待会倒霉的就是要把一个不省人事的醉汉拖行800米的自己了。  
是谁说自己已经有了长足进步，要再来拼拼酒量，他居然还真的信了。柳济鸿看着桌上只吃了一半的面条和烤肉，还有完全没再动筷子、只想着举杯的方星现，叹了口气，吸干自己碗里的两口面，理智地结账走人。

“喂，回去了！”他拍了拍小男友的背。方星现乖乖站起来，却下一秒就倒在他肩膀上，让柳济鸿扛着他，身体沉重得像是故意。  
柳济鸿被他压得直翻白眼，两个人往大路边上走去，方星现趁着路灯昏暗，笑嘻嘻地对他的侧脸亲个不停。  
柳济鸿把他的脸摆正了：“醉成这样？知道我是谁吗。”  
方星现也不回答，只是笑：“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”，然后又是吧唧一口。  
想到他可能是装醉偷懒，柳济鸿就气不打一处来，扇了他的头一下：“别喷口水了，一身的酒气。”  
其实他自己可能也一样，只是没醉而已。柳济鸿觉得自己刚吃饱的那几分力气正在飞快消耗中，实在是太累了，好在他们出店的时候不是高峰期，出租车来得够快。  
柳济鸿对司机招招手，低头警告方星现：“上车了别做怪事。”方星现点头如啄米。“不然把你卖了都不知道。”  
司机在前头开车，他们俩坐在后排，方星现歪在柳济鸿身上，很是乖巧了几分钟——只是几分钟而已，随即他开始慈爱地抚摸柳济鸿的肚子。  
如果是去年，柳济鸿可能会觉得有点诡异，但如今的柳济鸿已经不是那个柳济鸿了，他自认为最近的减肥卓有成效，所以方星现此举纯粹是讨打。柳济鸿把那只不听话的触手捉住，拿到一边去，方星现也不反抗，只是顺着他的动作和他十指相扣。  
牵好了手，他就不出声地傻笑起来。  
柳济鸿突然就舍不得送他回基地了。  
他发誓自己本来真的打算把这小子送回他该回的地方，但眼下回哪里不都是回吗？只坐一趟车也挺好的。  
于是柳济鸿把歪歪扭扭又兴高采烈的方星现拖回了自己租的房子。在缓缓合上的电梯门里，方星现没头没尾地问他：“济鸿哥今天怎么不直播？”  
显示板上的数字节节上升。  
“是电脑密码不记得了吗？”  
电梯叮地一声到达目的层。  
“我知道哥的密码哦。”  
柳济鸿赶门自动关闭前扶着他往外挪。  
“密码不是1220吗？”  
走廊的灯亮得晃眼。  
“我问你密码是不是1220……”  
柳济鸿头也不抬：“嗯，来，往前走。”  
“你知不知道1220什么意思？”  
“知不知道嘛...…”  
“知不知道……”  
柳济鸿疲惫地把他摆到门框上靠着：“不知道。”  
“这都不知道，不是两分钟前跟你说过是我生日吗？”  
柳济鸿从口袋里掏出钥匙：“忘了。”  
“行，那我再告诉你一遍，是我生日。”  
柳济鸿一边开灯一边敷衍：“行行行，脱鞋。把脚抬起来。”  
“你知道我的电脑密码是什么吗？”  
柳济鸿关上门去拉窗帘：“这你总没告诉过我吧。”  
方星现得意地说：“没有！”  
“那我不知道。”  
方星现吸了口气：“是……一串你很熟悉的。”  
柳济鸿不知怎么的也跟着吸了一口气。  
方星现高兴地打了个嗝：“pigje…呃hong！”  
下一秒柳济鸿的巴掌就砸到了这狗东西的头上。  
方星现被这一掌刚好扇到了床上，头都准确无误地睡中枕头，更加坐实了他半醉装醉。好歹人是自己带回来的，柳济鸿看了看床上困成一滩的软体动物，拧了条毛巾给他擦脸，擦完之后想了想，把他身上沾满烤肉味的T恤也剥掉了，再闻闻，感觉上就好了很多。  
柳济鸿捏着毛巾发了一会儿呆，坐在床边陷入不想活动的惰性之中。他好想就这么跟着躺倒，什么事情也不用收拾，毕竟也不会有人每天都那么井井有条是不是。  
他垂着头抗拒着床垫的诱惑，感到方星现在他身后用膝盖默默戳他的背。  
柳济鸿回过头，觉得自己好像在带小孩，有些好笑。他凑过去摸摸他头发，看着他半睡半醒的样子和灯光下刮得干干净净的上嘴唇，习惯性地亲了他一下。  
平躺着的方星现突然对着天花板来了一句：“Oh，I'm going to die.”  
柳济鸿赶紧把他侧身过来，免得方星现被他自己的呕吐物呛死。  
可是方星现并没有吐。被他这么一闹，柳济鸿实在不希望床上躺着两个醉汉，只得起身洗澡去。  
温热的水流让柳济鸿稍微清醒了些，从浴室出来，房间里亮着床头灯。两个人都只穿着裤衩，方星现依旧那样侧躺着，看上去已经睡着，屋子里安静得只剩空调吹风的声音。柳济鸿想了想，还是自己把T恤穿上了。  
他翻了翻手机，却觉得索然无味，便凑过去关床头灯。方星现怎么刚好睡在有灯的那一边呢，柳济鸿腹诽着倾身过去，在关灯之前忍不住又低下头亲了亲他的脸。  
他的心里泛起一丝甜蜜。  
然后灯灭了。方星现好像被熄灭的灯光突然惊醒一般，抬手抓住了柳济鸿的T恤不让他离开。他借着力扒在柳济鸿身上，回吻了他，这个吻慢慢地从嘴唇挪到了下巴，方星现的舌头用力舔过他的喉结，在凸起的软骨上打了个转。  
被舔了喉结的感觉让人颇有些紧绷绷的，柳济鸿呼出一口气：“你醒了吗？”  
方星现轻声笑了：“嗯……哥特地把我带回来，我不能就这么睡了吧？”  
柳济鸿的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，在幽亮的月光下，方星现像个傻乎乎的憨憨小孩一般期待地看着他。  
“济鸿哥，把这个脱了吧。”他咬了咬他T恤衫的圆领。  
方星现伸手抱住他，一边抚摸，一边把衣服往上推，扯掉它，吻着露出的锁骨和前胸。  
“刚才不是醉得都动不了，现在这么有精神了。”柳济鸿调侃着拉开他的内裤，方星现就极其配合地把一条腿搭到了恋人的腰上，方便柳济鸿对他的爱抚——积极享受的样子就已经算是回答。他舒适地呻吟着，环住柳济鸿的脖子，身体渐渐贴近。狗崽子难得这样放心大胆地被动一次，果然酒精的作用还是很美好的，柳济鸿伸手去摸床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套，方星现已经主动骑到了他的身上，打定主意要用这个体位让柳济鸿做最少的扩张动作。  
他们俩不是第一次做爱了，该试过的都试过不少，方星现选择快速进入主题，他也不反感。他满意地摸过方星现绷紧的腹部肌肉，欣赏他从紧张到放松的呼吸声。  
结合在一块的两人抱在一起，先是温柔地缠绵了一会儿。  
“哥，我想趴着做……”话如此说，方星现把枕头都已经抽出来了，一看就没在征求意见。  
此时柳济鸿乐得听他来安排自己。  
方星现手臂放松，用整个肩膀趴在床上，半跪着把屁股翘起，随着柳济鸿的抽插大声呻吟。  
窗户外透进来那一点点光线仅仅够看清一点明暗轮廓 ，在黑暗的房间里，方星现的叫床声格外冲击着柳济鸿的听觉。  
他隐约觉得有点缺憾，血液冲击着他的鼓膜，让脉搏声也格外清晰。  
方星现好像往前爬了两步，柳济鸿差点跟不上，床头灯就又被打开了，光线刺激让他下意识地用手臂遮挡了一下。待他放下手，深谙兵贵神速的方星现已经不知道从哪摸出手机，打开了自拍镜头。柳济鸿瞪着他起伏的腰背，这人一开始只是在拍自己的脸，朝相机里红着脸傻笑起来。  
柳济鸿拍拍他光裸的背，示意他专心，而方星现好像在窃笑。他调整了一下姿势，往后配合着柳济鸿的动作，对着镜头眯着眼喘息：“啊……好舒服，我现在……啊，很……嗯，济鸿，嗯……你过来。”  
柳济鸿俯身下去，方星现感应到了，他扭过头，没拿手机的那只手扳住柳济鸿的下巴。  
“哥，我爱你……”他叹息般地低吟了一句，让镜头拍下他们做爱时接吻的画面。柳济鸿压着他的肩膀，尽量把自己往深处送，方星现被深插的快感激得颤抖起来，双腿不由得屈起往前缩了缩。  
柳济鸿见他如此，直起身子掐住他的腰，在他屁股上狠狠抽了一下。  
方星现“啊”地叫了出来，埋着头愉快地呜咽着，拿手机的手抖似筛糠。  
“拍够了没有，还不把手机放下？”  
“柳济鸿哥哥。”他大无畏一般叫他，语气里带着做作的撒娇。  
“干嘛？”  
“要不你来拍吧…拍我……”方星现把手机递过来，“这样我就专心和哥做。”

“这不是和那次发在ins上的视频一样了吗？”  
接过手机柳济鸿觉得好玩，捏了捏方星现后颈的皮肤，重复那个视频的内容：“哈，在拍了，小狗狗，快点晃你的屁股。”  
方星现闻言真的晃起了腰偷笑起来：“快啊，接着说。”  
“…你…现在出来买什么呢？”柳济鸿被他淫荡的样子弄得有些呼吸紊乱，他也不知道为什么就把台词接下去了。  
“虽然带了衣服，没想到还是很冷，要出来买衣服咯。”光着身子的人这么说实在奇怪得很。柳济鸿觉得这不合语境的诡异话语被方星现一边在他身下扭动着腰臀，一边喘着气说出来，让他兴奋得有点头晕目眩。  
他抚摸着方星现竖脊肌之间那条流畅的凹陷，把手掌摁在威尔士柯基颤抖的屁股上，触感实在很好，柳济鸿不由顺手又在刚刚被自己扇红的臀部上打了一巴掌。听到柯基同样兴奋的吸气和哼哼声，柳济鸿喘息着笑了，把手机扔到了一边。  
“今天怎么这么想？吃药了？”  
“什么啊，吃的什么药……哦，我放在酒杯里啦，哥不也吃了。”  
“哼……你能耐了，去哪弄的……”  
“哥…别问了，我也不知道，都是编的，啊……用力点……”  
柳济鸿不堪忍受，他用力撞了几下，把自己拔出来，一把撸下了安全套，喘着粗气，射在方星现臀缝之间。方星现依然向后用屁股磨蹭着他还没有软下来的性器，他们接触的下体很快就被流出来的润滑剂和精液蹭得脏兮兮的。柳济鸿松下劲来压在他身上，伸手一摸前面，方星现翻身像块牛皮糖一样黏了上来。  
“济鸿，帮我嘛……”他撒着娇，“用你的手。”  
他们在床上滚到一起，柳济鸿怎么会不知道他心里那点歪主意。但他刚经历了一次愉快的高潮，此时非常好说话，于是他侧躺着，放任方星现再次把腿架到他肚子上，摸了一把他被沾湿的滑腻腻的腿根，从囊袋那处一直抚摸上来，就着自己刚射出来的精液给这只欲求不满的黏人小狗手淫。  
随着他的动作，方星现又猛地呻吟起来，嘴唇紧贴着柳济鸿的耳廓。  
“别再露手直播了。”他喃喃地说着这样的胡话，像是感到寒冷一样颤栗着，“哥只要给我……”  
柳济鸿加快手上的动作打断了他，他们连人带气息乱糟糟地交缠在一起。关灯之前那种甜蜜的感觉又来了，柳济鸿刚想去品尝，它却已经在他心里不管不顾的溢出，亲密关系确实会无限拉近两个人的距离，他很庆幸自己对方星现这么做了。  
方星现的呼吸渐渐平复下来，他拿住柳济鸿被粘液糊得脏兮兮的手，恍神之间亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
烧酒太容易醉人了。

“哥……”  
“嗯……？”柳济鸿迷迷糊糊地，感觉在疲倦中被人唤醒。  
“济鸿哥——”撒娇声越来越大，好像没被关掉的闹钟，开始在他耳边嗡鸣。  
“做什么……”  
“我觉得——”话听到一半，还闭着眼的柳济鸿感到自己的手被捉去了一个奇怪的地方，“济鸿哥啊，我感觉这里怪怪的。”手指的触感赫然是某人光溜溜的屁股。  
“你耍流氓？”柳济鸿睁开眼睛，把手抽了回来。  
“帮我看看嘛……”  
“有什么可看的。”这个人又开始了是吗，柳济鸿无语地往被子里缩了缩，“别找我，我累死了。”  
“哥怎么都不关心我的身体健康呢？”  
“你自己做完不肯洗澡怪我？”我好歹还用纸给擦了擦吧，柳济鸿翻身过去背对这个臭小孩。  
“济鸿哥对我做了什么？”  
“你少装傻了。”  
柳济鸿去摸方星现的手机，翻开相册，发现视频已经被自己昨晚顺手删掉。  
他只能打开最近删除。  
一拖进度条，就是方星现如假包换的狗扭屁股。然后镜头黑了，剩下长达五六分钟的胡话和叫床声。  
柳济鸿在响彻房间的叫床中把手机摊给这个一大早就来找茬的狗崽子，方星现嘿嘿嘿地尬笑起来，把手机一关，丢到床头柜上，整个人还是扑了过来。  
“哥……”他钻到被子和柳济鸿之间，“你想不想……”  
柳济鸿真的很痛恨生理晨勃这件事，明明他本人是困得要命，却没法证明。  
“我来吧，哥昨晚辛苦了。”方星现既然摸到了就不会轻易放过他。  
酒后冲动害人啊。他是不是昨晚还觉得什么庆幸来着？被脱下裤子掰开大腿的柳济鸿很想收回前言。

-The End-


End file.
